Chocolate and Video Games
by Amidst the Rain
Summary: A compilation of oneshots and drabbles centering on Matt and Mello. -Snow- This was going to be a winter to remember.


Chocolate and Video Games

Chocolate and Video Games

Authoress: Alrighty, everyone! My name is Yen, and this is my first shot at writing anything other than school essays. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it though, but I'm giving it a try. I pretty much thought up a REALLY original title, huh? sarcasm Anyways, moving on with the story, this is a drabble I wrote in thirty minutes. Obviously, it's about Matt and Mello, and their days at Wammy's House, before L dies. –zomg!spoiler!- XD

I accept constructive criticism, especially since this is my first story ever and I want to improve as much as I can. As much as possible, no flames please. I'm a very sensitive thirteen-year-old. D:

Disclaimer: Death Note, Mello, and Matt do not in any way belong to me. I wish they did though.

--

"So, I guess this means no more going out for the next week?" Matt asked the old caretaker, Roger.

"I'm afraid so, Matt. I must admit, I'm quite disappointed in you and Mello. Starting a snowball fight and nearly crushing Near under one massive heap of snow. You need to reflect on your behaviors, lads."

"It isn't our fault we mistook Near for a pile of snow! I mean, look at him, he's so white you can barely see-"

Roger cut him off with a stern look that clearly said, 'If you say one more word, I'm going to extend your detention.' Mello shrunk back and sulked.

"I'm giving you this time to think about what you did. Imagine if you killed Near…" Roger shook his head in disbelief, and then shut the door as he left, leaving Matt and Mello sitting on the floor with blankets wrapped around their shoulders.

"Too bad we didn't kill him. If only Linda hadn't seen, huh, Mel?" Matt said cheerily, after making sure Roger was out of earshot.

"Shut up. You got us into this mess in the first place. And don't call me Mel, _Matty_."

"I don't mind being called Matty as long as it's you."

Matt could've sworn Mello's face changed color.

An awkward silence ensued for a few minutes as both of them stared into the crackling fireplace. Matt smiled, recalling the events that happened just a few minutes ago. Matt had tried to throw a snowball at Mello's window to catch his attention, but unfortunately, his aim was off and he broke a vase instead. Mello, in a fit of fury, had gone out clad only in his pajamas, and vehemently attacked Matt with what seemed like an endless array of snowballs. After Mello had cooled down and released his stress, he spotted Near. Needless to say, Mello tried to make that winter Near's worst (and possibly last.) Linda had witnessed the whole thing and told Roger, who forbid them to go out for the next week.

Matt chuckled silently to himself. Yes, he had gotten in trouble, but it was worth it. Sure, Mello seemed mad at that time, but there was also a pinch of pleasure in his cheeks as he experienced his first ever snowball fight. Plus, it was the first time Matt had ever seen Near cry out for help. 'This is one winter I'm certainly not going to forget,' Matt told himself. But there was still one thing left unclear.

"Mello?"

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate snow?"

Mello shifted a bit in his position. He must've felt uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, why do I hate snow?"

"I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen you outside during wintertime."

Mello looked away pointedly and hugged his knees to his chest in a very L-like manner.

"W-Well... I... I guess it's because I lost my family sometime near Christmas."

"O-Oh," Matt felt a genuine twinge of pity for his best friend. He never knew that. "I see. Sorry, Mel."

"You see, my dad and I got caught in a blizzard. We hid in an old shack, and after a few hours, Father went out to get help. He thought he could withstand the snow... but he never came back," Mello said softly. "I tried to sleep and when I woke up, the snowstorm was over and people were crowded around me. I never saw Father again; I was to learn later that his body was never recovered. M-Mother, on the other hand, went out looking for us. She survived the storm, but only barely. A day after they found her lying unconscious in the snow, she died due to frail health conditions... Th-That's why I've always been terrified of snow. I always feared that I would lose another person I cared about to the harsh winter... " his voice trailed off. Matt could've sworn he saw tears in Mello's eyes. A few minutes passed without anybody talking.

"Y'know, my mom once used to sing me a lullaby before I went to sleep. You know, on these cold kinds of nights. Do you want me to sing it for you?" Matt offered after a while, scooting closer to Mello so that he could rest his head on the redhead's shoulders. Mello nodded.

Matt slowly began to sing a soft melody. Little by little, Mello drifted off to sleep. When Matt had finished singing, Mello's eyes were already closed and he was breathing evenly.

'Poor Mels. He must've gone through a rough night, remembering all those painful memories all at once...' Matt thought to himself. 'He looks like an angel in his sleep.' He covered Mello's body with a blanket and smiled for a moment, then planted a kiss on his forehead. He kissed Mello once more, this time, lightly on his pink lips, before whispering "I love you, Mels" and closing his eyes.

And the blonde, who had been awake all this time, couldn't help but smile.

--

A/N: Wow. Now that I reread it, it's pretty… cheesy. 8DD;; -is shot- Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it in some way and that it didn't make your head ache!! :D

Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts/criticism/suggestions/violent reactions! (:


End file.
